


mv short stories

by whatintheheckin



Category: Period Five; P.E.
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, MV - Freeform, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatintheheckin/pseuds/whatintheheckin
Summary: fights! glory! love! everything in the period five pe class, ranging from pining for someone already taken to losing like five hockey games in a row :( ! welcome to mr. v's gym class!





	mv short stories

**Author's Note:**

> author's note: this isn't part of any particular fandom! it's a just a series of short stories i wrote based on my pe class and the people. you may notice its written in a weird pov, but you know, whatever. anyways enjoy this weird rendition of what (probably) happens in my pe class!
> 
> disclaimer: this is not gally from the maze runner and if any other characters seem like there's from an actual book, they're not

it was just another day at mv. gally was chasing his husband billiam with like five backpacks on him, screaming 'the backpack man lives on!!!!' and alondra scolding sheena and michelle over being obsessive boycrazy brats. as mr. v sighed with contempt and disappointment, his dreams were being crushed. when he started teaching, he thought he'd instill the students with love for physical education, not a hate for everything and anything that moved. 

-

as mrs. l excused the students to change in the locker rooms, screeching could be heard from mrs. r's classroom. the screeching was coming from boogaloo who was feeling quite distressed on how he could confess to his boyf daniel that he loved him. gally had tried to comfort him before, but little could be done to ease his panic. did he confess through text? love letter? flowers, yes or no? what if daniel didn't even like him and left him before he could say anything!!!! 

-

frosty let out a sigh. he didn't enjoy seeing his friend in such a frenzy, but he didn't have a solution. after all, he acted the same way with rb when they were early in the courtship. now, they were happy in love and there was no doubt that love was in the air whenever the two shared a glance. a thought passed through his mind. 'what if rb found out about his budding affection for billiam!' he snapped out of the mindset as boogaloo began ranting about his problems again. as the two walked towards the boys' locker room, a girl caught his attention. it was sheena, that one girl who was pining for gally's friendship all day. for some reason, she had never approached him in p.e.

-

sheena was fretting over how to approach gally. it wasn’t that she couldn’t talk, he was just overly intimidating. not to mention really tall. and kind of scary. and he could crush anyone with a swipe of his finger. okay fine, she just couldn't talk to him. each attempt was more awkward than the last and even just saying hi was uncomfortable. not to mention, he probably hated/really disliked her so that was a thing. after all, he was amazing, with a sense of confidence and how he didn’t mind what other people thought of him. this didn’t mean that he was arrogant though, with self-deprecation slipping into his jokes sometime. almost everything about him was absolutely astonishing. 

as she cautiously spared a glance in his direction, his head snapped up and he focused his blazing, breathtaking, blue-eyed glare on her. 'asfdkjlcfjhadzhujkfrnzezfsuorwijdogh,' flashed through her mind. how did he always notice her at the worst moments? it was even worse that he was with his boyf, the most perfect person she had ever met. with embarrassment apparent on her face, she quickly glanced back to michelle. 

-

as usual, michelle had a dreamy look on her face as she gazed at billiam. of course. billiam was a perfect work of art, a divine masterpiece. an angel sent from heaven!!! everyone who managed to observe billiam fell deeply in love. as if in a trance, michelle let out a sigh, admiring him from afar. really, how lucky gally was to have such an amazing boyf.

-

a look of anguish was evident on billiam's face. recently, more girls had been falling head over heels for him. he wasn't tempted in the least to leave his beautiful boyf for them, but it was a bit unnerving for them to show such public displays of adoration. it was specifically three girls who swarmed and flirted with him, something he found irritating while he was talking to his friends. plus the girl who had a humongous, noticeable crush on him. he found them all quite unpleasant to deal with, but to not offend them, he fake smiled. too bad that spurred them on even more.

-

with a heave, boogaloo walked home in a sour mood. he had chickened out at last minute when he was about to confess to daniel and now he was seriously regretting it. to help cope with the dread, he called gally up on his flip phone. it was completely unnecessary since they all lived in the same neighborhood, but it felt nice to use the phone his grandma gave him ten years ago sometimes. as expected, gally was coming right over. the silhouette of the taller boy alerted boogaloo of his arrival. they’d been best friends for four years since he moved in to the neighborhood and the boy was beginning to have flashbacks to how they met, but a phone ringing distracted him. obviously, it wasn’t his phone since his ringtone was shrek so he deduced that it was gally’s. a feminine voice could be heard over the phone. wait, was he cheating on his long time boyf and significant other? no, that couldn’t be true. the two had probably been together from the beginning of time. and not to mention, they loved each other very, very much. this couldn’t be happening. gally’s deep voice penetrated his ears with a greeting. boogaloo wasn’t quite sure if it was to him or to the girl on the phone but he listened intensely.

-

“h-hi? is this gally?” the female’s voice could barely be heard, her nervousness even clear to the eavesdropping boogaloo. “yes, this is gally. is this sheema?” gally inquired, his bold voice contrasting the girl’s meek “uh yeah.” too scared to correct him, she just went with it. ‘oh her,’ boogaloo thought. she was just some girl in their fifth period that gally told him wanted to be friends with him. he’d seen her try to approach him before and it usually ended in an awkward disaster.


End file.
